


When Will It Be Me?

by Skye_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Emotional Iwaizumi Hajime, Endgame Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime & Hanamaki Takahiro friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime needs a hug, M/M, OOC Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa is a jerk, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Scent Marking, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, School Dance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Songfic, Team mom Iwaizumi Hajime, dropping, its gonna be a wild ride, iwaizumi is trying, strap in y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_R/pseuds/Skye_R
Summary: Things don't always go as planned. Oikawa wasn't supposed to get a girlfriend out of nowhere. He wasn't supposed to leave his team, his family, behind for her. What is Iwaizumi suppose to do with his unrequited love for the other boy. How is he supposed to take care of their pack on his own, when he can barely take care of himself.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Male Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 200





	1. announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic! I'm going to try to post once a week and at the moment I have three chapters written so hopefully I can stay ahead of schedule! :)  
> -This fic is going to get sad fast but there will be a happy ending!  
> -Each chapter is based off a song that I played on repeat while I wrote so I'll write the name of the song in the notes  
> \- I wrote this because I was in desperate need to see an Omega!Iwaizumi who was worked too thin and breaks but then I got taken it to a whirlwind of sad things that could happen to him and ended up with this lol  
> \- please let me know if there are any mistakes! I have dyslexia so please tell me if there are spelling mistakes!  
> \- the song I listened to was - Sad Song by We The Kings  
> I hope you enjoy!!

Iwaizumi stands at his gym locker after practice scratching at the scent blockers on his neck that have become slightly damp due to the sweat that he worked up during practise. It was a rule for most high schools, that when doing sports on property that everyone must wear blockers. It was both a blessing and a curse Iwaizumi had decided, a blessing because everyone can push their limits a bit more without the fear that their minds would get clouded over with all the scents flowing around in the room; a curse just for the fact of how uncomfortable they were! Wearing them for so long and mixing in the sweat they become itchy very fast. However, even though practice was over no one was allowed to take off the blockers until they left the change room and into fresh air. Iwaizumi was about ready to leave when Oikawa burst through the door.

"Good work today everyone!" The alpha's smile is almost blinding.

The team responds with mixes of "You too captain." and "Thanks cap."

"Since you all worked so hard I thought I would reward you all with some juicy gossip about yours truly!" Oikawa's smile wavered a bit. To the untrained eye it was unnoticeable, but to Iwaizumi, who has grown up with that face and who has practically studied that smile; and more recently has fallen in love with that man. He saw the wavered smile and the small twitch on Oikawa's outer eye. Iwaizumi can almost read it plain as day. Oikawa was nervous.

"Oikawa... What are you doing? If you have something to tell us, just tell us man." Matsukawa asked tiredly, the alpha had also worked up a sweat from practise and he seemed eager to leave, as he too scratched at the scent blockers that were still covering his scent glands.

"Well," Oikawa starts, "This is some big news so please wait till the end for any questions."

"Crying out loud Trashawa! Spit it out. I want to go home." Iwaizumi was getting antsy. He was tired, hungry, and he still had to do some studying for a test that was happening next week. He also was put a bit on edge watching Oikawa seemingly struggling to tell them something and what really got under his skin was that he had no idea what Oikawa was going to say. Iwaizumi was the alpha's best friend, his closest friend, they grew together! So, not knowing what has him so hesitant, really bugs Iwaizumi a bit.

"Ok, ok, fine! As you all know, I am the school's best looking alpha!" The statement was met with a room filled with groans.

"You wish! You don't even make my top ten!" Hanamaki shouts out at the alpha.

"What? Babe? You have a list! You look at alphas other than me!" Matsukawa faked a hurt face as he clung on to the slightly shorter omega. "I guess I'll just have to follow you around and beat up every alpha you look at to show you I'm the best!" Matsukawa threatened and proceeded to shove his head into Hanamaki's neck to try to get a small sniff of his covered scent. Making Hanamaki laugh a bit. 

Iwaizumi was reaching his breaking point fast. "Oh my god. Guys please shut up and keep it in your pants! You are not the only ones in the room and that is not how you set an example for the underclassmen!" Iwaizumi barked out. He didn't need his scent to show his disappointment and annoyance to the couple.

A quiet "Sorry mom." came from the two as Matsukawa let go of his mate.

"I'M COURTING SOMEONE!"

All eyes flew to Oikawa. The already quiet room seemed even more quiet. Almost deafeningly quite. At that moment Iwaizumi couldn't breath. As he looked at Oikawa, he could see that the alpha didn't move, waiting for his team's response. His family's response. This was an unexpected announcement to say the least. 

"Funny joke dude, what omega would go out with you?"

"UGH! GUYS I'M SERIOUS!"

"who is it? What's their name? Do we know them? They do realize you are this pack's alpha, right? You'll still hang out with us, right? Oh my god, are you going to leave us?" Maki started to panic.

"Maki calm down, Oikawa isn't going anywhere. Right captain?"

"What!! Of course not! I'm not going anywhere! What kind of pack alpha do you take me for?!" Oikawa yells quickly to calm down the room.

Everyone still has sent patches on but Iwaizumi is sure that he could almost smell the rooms collective distress at the thought of one of the pack leaders leaving so suddenly, or maybe it was just Iwaizumi sensing his own sudden feeling of dread; However, it seems that everyone calms down at Oikawa's reassurance.

Iwaizumi is frozen in shock staring at Oikawa. ' _How didn't I know? Why didn't he tell me?_ ' It felt like a knife was plunged into Iwaizumi's gut and some cruel monster was twisting it. He felt sick. He needed out. Right now; but the feeling of dread kept his feet where they were. Iwaizumi loves Oikawa. This is not news to him. He realized he had feelings for Oikawa when they first entered high school but within the past few months they've grown into something so overwhelming that he wasn't even sure how to breathe after hearing what Oikawa had to say. Iwaizumi can honestly say for the first time, he is completely thankful of the scent blockers because without it he knows that his depressed scent would be filling the room.

"well... Good for you Cap! When do we get to meet the lucky omega?" Watari asked, trying to lighten up the room a bit.

"More like unlucky." Makki loudly whispered. Getting a few giggles from others.

"HEY!" Oikawa shouted, faking hurt; however Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa was happy that his team didn't have a bad reaction and was seemingly looking forward to meeting his courtmate.

" I was actually thinking of inviting her to watch practice next week, maybe Wednesday?" Oikawa offered out the idea to the team to watch their reactions. All heads slowly start to turn towards Iwaizumi.

At first he was confused but he realized that it's because they were waiting for his answer. As the pack's head omega the team rarely did anything without his 'okay'. That's also when he noticed a single set of eyes giving him a concerned look. He quickly looked away from Hanamaki's gaze and right into Oikawa's pleading one. He decides quickly that looking at anyone right now isn't best so he turns around to his locker to collect the last of his things so he can leave as soon as possible.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and answers the way he knows everyone is expecting. "Do whatever you want Shittykawa. As long as no ones distracted during then it's fine I guess." He huffs out, swinging his gym bag over one shoulder and his school bag on the other, and starts walking towards the change room's door.

"You guys better hurry up and leave, it's getting late." He barks over his shoulder at his team.

"CRAP! IF I'M LATE AGAIN MA'S GONNA KILL ME!" Kindaichi yells and starts to rapidly shove things into his bag earning laughter from the team.

Swinging the door open, Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa. With the team distracted he asks "Are we still going to walk home?" However deep down he already knew the answer.

"Sorry Iwa-chan! But I'm walking Koko-chan home." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he responded.

Iwaizumi just nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

His walk home is outwardly quiet, the usual friendly banter gone. The streets Iwaizumi walks on are silent. His mind on the other hand is loud; It replays Oikawa's announcement, it replays the blush on Oikawa's perfect cheeks, it replays the heavy feeling in Iwaizumi's chest and stomach, it replays the days leading up to this one, trying to find hints that Oikawa had a girlfriend. His mind was simultaneously also questioning everything, how long has it been going on? A few days? Weeks? Months? Was she a fan of Oikawa's that finally got her chance? Was she a third year? Has he talked to her before? Has he sat next to her in class unknowingly? How long will the relationship last? Are they both in it for the long haul? Has Iwaizumi lost his chance with Oikawa? Is he destined to watch from the sidelines as Oikawa and "Koko-chan" live a happy life and he dies alone?

Before he knows it he's unlocking his front door. His mother yells a welcome home from her office and tells him there's dinner in the fridge for him. He yells back a thanks. But instead of eating he decides he's too tired to do anything other than sleeping at this moment.

He walks into his room, strips off his clothes and falls into his bed. Forgoing the much needed shower to sleep instead. He tells himself that he'll shower in the morning and change his sheets too.

However, his hope for sleep is crushed. Because every time he closes his eyes he sees Tooru. He sees his smile, and his stupidly perfect hair, and his beautiful brown eyes that brings heat to Iwaizumi's chest.

The sudden feeling of coldness hitting his ear startles him. Wiping away the cold spot at his ear he realizes it's a teardrop. He's been crying. For how long? He wasn't sure but the sudden realization opened the floodgates to his eyes and he flips onto his stomach and sob quietly into his pillow.

He feels broken, he feels like the one constant in his life is gone. The one thing he held on to let go of him. He knows that he will still see Oikawa at school often but the after school and weekend hang outs will lessen and when they do end up hanging out it won't just be the two of them, but be Oikawa and his girlfriend with Iwaizumi third-wheeling.

Iwaizumi knows deep down he will eventually get used to it (never over it but he could live with that). He knows that he may never be able to find someone that makes him feel the way he feels with Oikawa but he knows he can find someone that will love him and he will learn to love them back. But that's in the future. A far future he can't see clearly, as of now he only can see his future of loneliness and a feeling of constant loss. That's what he feels now.

He eventually falls into a restless sleep.

Iwaizumi is already completely lost without him.


	2. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets a visit from a friend and is able to talk out some emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and Happy september! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts and feelings about this fic in the comments :)  
> -This chapter is based on the song Trying My Best by Anson Seabra

* **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BANG***

Iwaizumi jumps awake, his eyesight going black as blood rushes from his head he wobbles a bit in dizziness and confusion. ' _ what the hell was that?' _

* **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BANG** *

The sound made Iwaizumi's feet move quickly out of his room and down the stairs where he thought the sound was coming from.

* **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BANG** *

The fog of sleep finally clearing he's able to identify the sound as someone aggressively knocking on the front door. He slows down a bit and makes his way to the door holding his head, still in pain from getting up to fast and crying himself to sleep.

* **BANG** * * **BANG** * * **BA** -

Iwaizumi throws open the door not caring who was on the other side, only caring that his head hurts and his heart still isn't beating right after being scared awake. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FUC-"

"SHUT UP! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Iwaizumi was surprised to be yelled back at. He lowers his hand from his head and blinks a few times to clear out the black floating dots taking over his eyes. Once able to see properly again he is greeted with the panicked face of Hanamaki Takahiro. His pink-ish hair was a dishevelled mess and his eyes were wide and glassy, almost spilling tears.

"Makki? Oh my god dude, what happened? Are you ok? Did Issei do something? I'll kill him!" Iwaizumi's mind started to race to figure out what had happened to his friend and fellow omega. They were each other's support systems when it came to omega or emotional things. They helped each other when the alpha's around them would do something stupid or if they needed a cuddle session after a long day (Iwaizumi rarely started one though) or if they just needed to vent about things. Having him just appear out of the blue made Iwaizumi really worry.

"ME? Me? No, not me! Are  _ you _ ok? You just left yesterday after what Oikawa said and didn't respond to any of my texts! So I come here to check up on you and no one answers the door! So I start to call you and no answer! I call your mom and she says you were home but didn't know if you were awake yet. So I kept knocking and knocking and knocking and NO ANSWER! I thought you were dead or taken or you had dropped! I was about to break a window!" Makki spills out tears as he yells at him.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm fine!" Iwaizumi tries to reassure him.

"Bullshit" Makki spits out.

"Whoa, ok lets go inside and sit and you can fully tell me why you're so mad at me." Iwaizumi grabs Makki's wrist and leads him inside. He closes and locks the door behind them as Makki takes his shoes off.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about you." Makki clarifies. "I know what Oikawa said yesterday was a surprise to us all but the look on your face told me that it was more than a surprise to you."

"Listen, I know I've told you about my feelings for Tooru but it's just not meant to be and I'm ok with that." Iwaizumi tells him as he leads them into the living room.

"Bullshit." Makki barks at him.

"What's with you, man? Why don't you believe me when I say I'm fine!" Iwaizumi didn't mean to raise his voice at the end and felt bad for yelling at his friend, who out of the kindness of his heart and his worry for him, came to see if he was ok.

Makki can read his face like a book and knows he didn't mean any harm to him so he answers.

"Why? Well because I know your feelings for Oikawa, which I still don't understand," He says hoping to lighten the mood, and by the slight smile on Iwaizumi's face, he guesses it worked "And I saw your face when he told the team. You didn't say anything until you were asked. It looked like you forgot how to breathe. And from the way you look now," Makki gestures to Iwaizumi's decrepit form in front of him. "It seems you didn't even shower after coming home. You still have on the scent blockers from practice. Disgusting by the way."

Iwaizumi's hand flies to his neck, suddenly remembering the very uncomfortable sticky cloth stuck to his neck and ripping it off with a small chuckle at what his friend said, however as he did that the room filled with his depressed pheromones. Makki instinctively reaches out to his friend, and Iwaizumi lets it happen, happy to be in his friend's warm embrace.

They fall onto the couch and stay in each other's embrace. Iwaizumi's depressed scent happily being overpowered by makki's calming one.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll set up your room." Makki offers out the idea once he's able to feel that Iwazumi is a bit more stable.

"Dude, my rooms a mess. I haven't changed my sheets since I slept in them last night all sweaty." He looks up at Makki. "let me clean it a bit then you can head in there." Iwaizumi goes to get up but is held back by Makki.

"Dude, my man, you saw me at my lowest point after Issie and I had that awful fight and I didn't leave my room for a week, remember that? Do you really think I care what your room looks like after one night? Pshsht. Please. Now go shower."

Iwaizumi smiles back at Makki. "Yeah ok, my room definitely doesn't meet that level of mess." They both laugh lightly. They are comfortable with lightly joking about it now but a year ago it was the scariest moment in Iwaizumi's life. Seeing his friend in such a state really messed with him. And being in that state really messed with Makki. After that incident they promised that they would go to each other with anything that upsets them. Just being able to be scent marked by a fellow omega really helps boost up their moods.

Once he enters the bathroom and looks at his reflection he understands Makki's worry. He looks like a wreck; as if he cried all night. Which... He guesses isn't too far off from the truth. He runs the hot water and steeps into the steam. Washing away all the sweat and grime from the day before.

Once finished with the shower he finds himself extremely tired, extremely cold, and a deep want to be scented by his friend again. He forces himself to brush his teeth and wash his face when all he wants to do is flop into his bed.

Finally entering his room he finds the Makki changed his sheets for him and had made a small nest for them on top.

"What's with all of this?" He asks. He's not upset to see a nest. Actually, he is extremely happy to see it. He can't remember the last time he was in one. His parents being a beta and alpha workaholic couple, they were poorly prepared for an omega child. They tried their best for a while, but they got tired of accommodating him a couple years after he presented so he had to learn most things about his omega side from the school system; however the schools didn't teach a lot about omegas other than their reproductive organs and how that works.

He presented when he was 12, and didn't come in contact with a nest till he was 16.

It had been after a rough day in his first year and Oikawa, Takahiro, and Matsukawa had decided that it had been the  _ perfect _ day to go over to his house and study together for a test, however, after such a stressful day and the overwhelming chaos of the other three people in his house, he had let his emotions take over and unknowingly started to let out a scent of destress. Makki had forced the other two out of the house and dragged him up to his room and just started making a nest out of his bedding and his clothes that were lying around. They laid there for a while.

Once he was feeling better he asked how Makki knew how to make such a nice nest and Makki laughed at him saying that this was sloppy work compared to the ones he makes at home with his family. Turns out he has an alpha mom, omega mother, two older sisters, the oldest an omega and the second oldest an alpha, and a younger brother who was also an omega, so nesting was big in their house. Makki had told him that sometimes they even made one giant one for all of them cuddle into. Iwaizumi was a little jealous at the time, wishing for a close knit family like his.

Now though, in this moment, with Makki making sure Iwaizumi was ok after the news of yesterday, he was just so happy to have a friend like Makki there to lean on, and Makki was happy to have Iwaizumi to lean on in return.

"Just get in here silly." Makki stuck his tongue out at him as he settled into the nest himself. Iwaizumi just smiled and shook his head as he climbed in next to his friend.

Time seemed to be non-existent in the nest. He wasn't sure if they had been in for minutes of hours. They just rested there together in silence; However, Iwaizumi knew that it couldn’t be silent forever and that Makki would ask questions soon. He was right.

"So Iwai, what have you been feeling lately?" Makki asks almost nonchalantly.

"I've been feeling fine I guess, other than the Oikawa thing, I'm fine." He responded, unsure of his own answer. Honestly, he knew it wasn't true but he just could describe the feelings properly; so saying he's fine is the best he could do.

Makki made a buzzing noise followed by, "Wrong answer, try again."

"What?"

“Oh come on, I know that's a lie Iwaizumi. I know you want to come off as the strong head omega that anyone and everyone can go to and rely on, but I can see it in your facial expressions over the past few months that somethings up, so tell me honestly, what have you been feeling recently?" Makki moved a bit to look him in the eyes. Waiting for his answer. "Just say what comes to your head."

That was all it took. It only took those words for him to lower his walls that he only fully lowered for Oikawa.

"I know you think I got it all figured out, cause

I walk around with my head held high but I don't know what to do. I wish that I could tell you all of the times I spent being not me and I hope you know it's not always happy in my head. I know I'm not supposed to  _ always _ feel happy but it's hard when I'm the head omega cause I don't want to let anyone down. Sometimes I think you would make a better head omega because look at what you made! A perfect nest! You know how to do important things like this when I have no idea!” He let out a huff and looked up at Makki who stayed quiet and just nodded his head at him. Silently saying he was fully listening and asking him to continue, so he did.

"I feel I should know the perfect road to go down but I don't! I'm trying my best, I'm trying my best to be okay I'm trying my best but every day it's so fucking hard! And when Tooru told the whole team yesterday about his court mate and never bothered to tell me beforehand! I felt back stabbed because maybe I'm the only one that you should tell your best friend first if you’re dating someone but maybe I'm wrong! But when he told us all yesterday I was holding my breath because I know if I didn't collect myself before say something I would have spilt everything, I would have told him that I felt back stabbed for not being told first that he was dating someone, I would have said that I was jealous, that I wish I was the one he was dating and that I'm afraid too of him leaving our pack for some girl and leaving me to look after them on my own till you all decided who would be the next pack alpha, That I'm afraid that I'll be left behind like an old toy that a child outgrew."

Iwaizumi looked into Makki's eyes and could see his worry growing slightly.

"I'm afraid I'm not enough for anyone." He finished. The look in Makki's eye was telling him that he had overloaded the poor omega with too much and Iwaizumi immediately started to regret letting it  _ all _ out to him and wanted to ease his worries a bit.

Hesitantly Makki started to speak "I- Iwaizumi I'm not sure-"

"It's ok Makki," he quickly interrupted the slightly panicked teen, "I just unloaded a lot on to you. You don't have to say anything. I think I just needed to let it out, I'm honestly starting to feel a bit better after having someone listen to me rant a bit. Thank you." He finished with a small smile and a soft hit to the other boy's side.

Makki smiled back, seemingly believing his heavy topic brushed over. "I'm glad I could help. And a little side note though, No one, and I mean NO. ONE. Could have been a better pack omega for our crazy team then you."

"Thanks. But after such a heavy topic, how do you feel about me making some ramen and putting on a movie?" He offered

"Sounds great! But I get to pick the movie because I refuse to watch Godzilla again!" Makki jumped out of the nest and started to run down the stairs.

"What's wrong with Godzilla?" Iwaizumi followed him down the stairs and watched as the other omega was going through a collection of DVDs and led himself into the kitchen to start making their ramen.

"It so boring! ' _ oh no a big monster is coming to kill us, let's send the army to kill it!' _ ," Makki faked a panicked voice and flopped onto the ground with his arm over his eyes. "Like, it's so predictable! Every monster/alien movie has the same plot!"

"Oh ok, whatever, just pick one." Iwazumi let out a sigh.

The mention of an alien movie made him think of Oikawa and that was the last thing he wanted right now. He's just trying his best for his pack because they are what he cares for most and the thought of Oikawa right now makes him lose himself a bit.

"Ok, I've got the movie picked!"

"Alright! The ramen is almost set to go!"

He decides, he needs to try better for his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops that got sad fast! please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! they really help me stay motivated :)   
> See you next week!


	3. Pissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all and welcome back! I hope school is going well for all the people who started school! I do believe this chapter is a bit shorter than the past two but it holds some dramatic moments!  
> I'm almost done chapter 4 so I'm hoping to stay ahead of schedule; I'll let y'all know if I'm falling behind :)  
> -The song that inspired this chapter was - Why don't you love me by Hot chelle rae

It's been two months since Oikawa and Kokoro Yokoyama told the team they were courting and every second since has been a pain in the ass for Iwaizumi. The two of them were inseparable. Yokoyama (aka Koko-chan) had even volunteered to become a team manager. She was everywhere Iwaizumi turned and it was pissing him off.

Oikawa was starting to distance himself from Iwaizumi too. No one else on the team, just Iwaizumi; that was pissing him off too.

It stated with one weekend last month, the two boys had made plans to hangout for the weekend watching stupid alien and amazing Godzilla movies till they get tired of siting still then they would go out for a bit and toss the ball around and talk about anything that would come to mind, just like every time they hang out. That was what was  _ supposed _ to happen but instead not even halfway through the first movie Oikawa got a phone call from Yokoyama, and it didn't sound pleasant. Iwaizumi could hear the muffled yells on the other side of the phone and by the way Oikawa huffed in annoyance it wasn't the first time this happened.

Oikawa smiled politely over to him, showing him one finger signaling he would be gone for a moment then got up and left the room for privacy. A few moments later Oikawa came back saying he had to leave and that they would finish the movie a different time.

That was a month ago and they have yet to have a weekend to hangout again; In fact they haven't even hung out after school hours since then, or even during school hours without  _ "Koko-chan"  _ there. During lunch she demanded he eat with just her. Walking to and from school? just the two of them. After school? Just the two of them, unless the team decided to all go out together, then the two of them would join; However, if Iwaizumi even dared to talk to Oikawa he would get a death stare from Yokoyama and an awkward cold shoulder from Oikawa. It pissed Iwaizumi off.

No, it didn't just piss him off; it was breaking him. Seeing his childhood friend, his co-pack leader, and his crush being torn away from not just him but their pack. It was killing him. It hurt so much that all he could feel was anger. Anger towards Oikawa for letting his stupidly pretty eyes get blinded by her cutesy smile and her awfully sickening sweet omega pheromones that she had spread so intensely over Oikawa that every omega that got within a three foot radius of Oikawa felt sick to their stomach with how possessive the scent was. That didn't sit well with Iwaizumi, not only because the scent made him not want to be around Oikawa for long, but because it turned all the underclassmen in the pack away from their head alpha! They were afraid to approach their own head alpha! Iwaizumi tried to talk to Oikawa about it but every time he tried  _ she _ was there and refused to let the two boys talk privately. 

He got tired of it quickly and decided that he didn't care anymore that she was standing there. This was his pack. His children! And they felt uncomfortable around one of the people they were supposed to feel like they could always rely on!

"YOU STINK OIKAWA!" Iwaizumi finally yelled. His composer started to crumble. He's honestly a little surprised it lasted two months. But maybe yelling it in the middle of the hallway during lunch wasn't the best time to lose his cool.

"Excuse me?" Yokoyama jetted in but Iwaizumi just ignored her and kept staring at Oikawa.

"What do you mean Iwa-chan?" The look on Oikawa's face tells Iwaizumi that he know what he meant and is extremely unhappy about the conversation that was about to happen, but he didn't care, this wasn't just about Iwaizumi and his feelings for the alpha anymore, this was about him not being a good pack leader.

"I mean you smell like a stinky possessive omega like, all the time, and it's pushing the team away from you! So you better fix up cause you're being a shitty alpha Shittykawa!" He knew he went a little overboard with some of the stuff he said but it needed to be said. He needed it to get through Oikawa's stupidly thick skull.

What he didn't expect was the response he got back. Oikawa has never looked this pissed before. Actually, that's a lie. Iwaizumi had seen this face directed at Kageyama years ago when he had lost his cool and nearly hit the kid; but, he had never seen this look directed at him. It shook him to his core. He could feel his inner omega's want to fall to his knees and ask for forgiveness but he knew he had to do this for his pack. He was their head omega. He was the one who had to stand up to Oikawa.

Oikawa’s dark eyes pierced holes through Iwaizumi’s frozen form."Now that's enough Iwaizumi. Those are some big clams coming from some jealous omega. Who are you to say that my court mate's scent ' _ stinks _ '? And if the pack has a problem with it why don't they tell me? If you think you can come up to me and tell  **me** that I'm a shitty head alpha, even though you can't even comfort others properly, then you're barking up the wrong tree old friend." After his little rant he seemed to realise where he was and put himself back in check. "I love her. Don't try to blame her for your made up problems. If you're truly my friend you would respect her. See you at practice." Oikawa said smoothly and calmly, he reached for Yokoyama's hand and turned to leave.

As the two walked down the hallway, brushing past the small crowd that formed, Yokoyama turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

The whispering voices start to fade as people start to return to their classrooms. ' _ Childish, just like him. I guess they do match. _ ' He thought to himself, still frozen in the middle of the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day went by in a blur. By the time he was mentally put back together, he was helping a few of the first years finish up cleaning the gym after practice. The practice was a bit awkward between the two boys but it didn't seem like anyone had noticed. Iwaizumi knew if Hanamaki and Matsukawa were here they would have picked up on the extra tension and they definitely would have heard about the argument in the hallway at lunch but they were gone for the week due to Hanamaki's heat showing up. He didn't know if he should be thankful or not that they weren't here. He knew that if Maki got wind of the argument he wouldn't have left him alone for a second, making sure that he was ok, and that, in the long run, defiantly would have helped ground him faster then what he did on his own; however, Iwaizumi wasn't sure if he can handle being comforted right now. The words that Oikawa said are still playing back in his head " _ you can't even comfort others properly", "I love her. Don't try to blame her for your made up problems."  _ Maybe he was right, maybe he was the problem. No one on the team has directly said that they had a problem with the possessive scent on the alpha, maybe it was just him. Maybe he was so jealous of Yokoyama that he subconsciously made up an issue with her. Maybe he wasn't deserving of Oikawa.

The walk home was filled with ‘maybe's’ and ‘what if's’ that by the time he got home he was so far gone in thought that he didn't notice the note taped to his bedroom door.

He hopped into the shower refusing to make the mistake of forgetting again. What he did forget again though was the scent patch stuck to the side of his neck. He ripped it off and for the second time, was surrounded by his depressed scent. His normally fresh beachy scent turned to a moldy scent, like old moldy towels you would forget in your swim bag. Iwaizumi forced himself to focus on rinsing his body of the awful scent and let himself finally get some sleep.

By the time he got into bed he thought all his thoughts of Oikawa were out of his system, but once he was in bed his mind focused on one thing he said. " _ I love her." _

Oikawa loved her. Hearing that made it feel like he was living a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

_ "I love her. I love her. I love her. I love her. _ " it kept repeating in his head. He felt like he was left off to the side just to watch as Oikawa moved on with life while he was stuck in one spot. Waiting for his turn to move on with his life, but he feels his turn will never come.

"Why can't you love me? Why can't I be your everything? Why can't I be what you need?" Iwaizumi said staring at the ceiling, he could feel his throat tighten and his eyes burn.

"I can't tell you my feelings cause my heart can't take anymore. I'm left broken and bruised longing for you and I don't know what I'm waiting for." Iwaizumi has never felt more emotional in his life than he has the past few months. With tears slowly running down the sides of his face he lets it all out into the empty air hoping to lighten the load on his chest.

"I wish I could get a reason why I'm not good enough for you. Is it because I'm a shitty omega? Please, I want to know!" a sob ripped from his chest.

"Why don't you love me? It's killing me! Why not me?" His tired eyes feel so heavy and they slowly start to close over out of exhaustion, and he falls into a dreamless sleep surrounded by the smell of mold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!!! Please leave any comments, questions, concerns, predictions, and/or any feeling you have in the comments, the comments really keep me motivated!  
> Hope y'all have a great week and good luck with school everyone!  
> See y'all next week :)  
> ~~~~  
> check out my tiktok for random thoughts I have while I write and other random things - Tiktok: @dang.idk


	4. Are You Really Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One meaningful apology and one extra shitty apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!   
> The song that inspired this chapter was Sorry by Nothing but Thieves

Friday has finally rolled around and it feels like the longest week of Iwaizumi's life has just finished. He's never realized how intertwined his and Oikawa's lives were until he spent nearly a full week being avoided by said alpha. He also didn't know he would be this lonely without him. He thought he didn't see much of Oikawa when he and Koko started dating, but now every time the two boys made eye contact since the fight one would look away quickly; every time that happened it hurt Iwaizumi more and more. The only time the two spoke to each other was when they were practicing, even then though, the words exchanged between them short and edged with a bit of a bite.

The gym had been packed with a lot of tension not only because of the pack leaders but also because they have an intense game coming up next week and the team has been pushing themselves a lot. Iwaizumi honestly couldn't be prouder of his pack and the growth they all have made this year.

Iwaizumi had just got out of the shower and flopped onto his bed when he heard light knocking at the front door. The knocking put the young man on edge. He wasn't expecting anyone to come over and his mother just left for two months on an important business trip; so important in fact, that his mother didn't even let him know she was leaving, just left while he was at school and left a note on his door saying she'll try to be back for his graduation.

The knocking continued. Iwaizumi rushed over to his dresser to grab some clothes before slowly making his way down the stairs. The person knocking was still a mystery. It couldn't be Maki, even though he had just finished his heat he knows better then going out so soon after, he needs to make sure that his scent goes back to normal before going out again. It might be someone from the pack coming over, but they usually call or text him beforehand. The more he thought about it the more frighten he becomes; It could be someone he knows that's in trouble, it could be an officer coming to tell him his mother was in the hospital from being in an accident, or it could be a creepy alpha that has noticed that it's only been him coming in and out of the house for the past few days and they're here to take him away or worse. Iwaizumi puffs up his chest a bit more. If someone was here to scare him they had another thing coming, he refuses to be some helpless omega. He's a strong omega.

Iwaizumi reaches for the door handle expecting the worse on the other side. 

The face he sees on his porch is one he never expected. He just stares, unable to come up with something to say.

"Hi Iwa-chan" Oikawa's soft voice is barely above a whisper as he smiles shyly at him.

Iwaizumi feels so many different emotions at the moment; anger, confusion, happiness, sadness, betrayal, and a bit of fear; He's never felt fearful around Oikawa before, well before the incident in the hallway.

He can't come up with anything to say, so he straightens his back, puffs out his chest again, crosses his arms, and stares Oikawa in the eyes. He refuses to let the alpha know how hurt he made him feel but he also refuses to let what he did be brushed under the rug, so he stands his ground and looks his friend (?) dead in the eyes.

Oikawa lets out a sigh and runs one of his hands through his perfectly messy hair. It's the first time Iwaizumi has actually looked at him all week and he looks like a well put together wreck. "Iwa-chan, can I come in? I really want to talk about what happened."

The question made the omega boy stiffen up a bit. He didn't know how this would go and he really didn't want to have an angry alpha in his home. He also knows that the inside of his house smells like a distressed omega and he would like to keep Oikawa's nose out of his business, since he knows that Oikawa will start to ask questions that Iwaizumi isn't willing to give answers too, especially to Oikawa.

"No. We can stay out here." Iwaizumi responds, not letting his guard down yet.

Oikawa rebuttals quickly "Please, I want to talk everything over and I would like a little privacy while we talk." For the first time ever Iwaizumi can't get a good read on his childhood friend. His words and body language seem sincere, almost desperate, but his tone seems indifferent.

Iwaizumi still doesn't want the other boy inside but if he is insisting they need a bit more privacy he guesses he can indulge him a bit. "Fine, follow me around back." Iwaizumi leads his friend around back to his backyard.

He opens the gate and lets Oikawa walk ahead of him as he follows and locks the gate again. He turns to see the young alpha has sat down in one of the old patio chairs, the chairs colours had faded out with time, the once dark blue is now almost grey. Oikawa was seated in the furthest chair. His hair was an organized mess, the brown locks almost looked like melting chocolate in the early afternoon sun. He was wearing an old tattered white hoodie and a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. He had to rip his eyes away quickly. He didn't want to get drawn in but the alpha. Not because Oikawa is trying to draw him in on purpose, but because he has always had a soft spot for Oikawa, even when they were kids. Everyone could read it when they were little, that Iwaizumi cared for Oikawa, and when he started to get asked about it he would get so nervous, so he started counteracting it by being mean to Oikawa for every time he was nice. It worked for the people observing but his feelings were still the same, and those close to them could tell.

He can't let his feelings get in the way this time. He can't just forgive Oikawa for what he did. He was hurt by what the alpha said to him in the hallway, he can't allow him to walk away from him like he did that day. Iwaizumi must come out of this standing. He can't let himself be hurt.

"Ok Oikawa, we have privacy. You wanted to talk, so talk." His tone was calm but held a heavy weight to it. He's still standing, not wanting to sit and be at eye level with the other. If he stands he still feels in control a bit.

"Look, Iwa-chan. I think we both did something wrong in the hallway that afternoon. You stepped on a line and I did too." 

Iwaizumi sighs "Your right, but you need to fully understand where I'm coming from. I wanted to bring it up in a much more civil matter, just the two of us and not in front of every third year; however, I could never get you by yourself. You are always with Yokoyama. You know, this is the first time we've been able to talk to each other without her here in over a month. So yeah, I got annoyed and yelled in the middle of the hallway but I had my reasons. However, I'm man enough to see that I used some harsh words and didn't put both of your feelings in consideration, so for that I'm sorry" He could feel his heart beat hard in his chest, he wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling, but it was intense.  _ 'GOD! Why can't I get a good hold on my emotions anymore! Damnit!' _

Oikawa's voice broke his train of thought. "I'm glad you see what you've done wrong Iwa-chan."

_ 'What did he just say?' _

"I'm sorry for the harsh tone I took with you that day too, however I'm not here to just apologize. I'm hoping when we get back to school on Monday you could apologize to Koko-chan too." Oikawa smiled up to Iwaizumi.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. The worst apology he's ever gotten and Oikawa wasn't really here to apologize but to get him to say sorry to his girlfriend?

"I'm sorry, what?" Iwaizumi's stiff shoulders lower in shock.

Oikawa huffs out a small laugh, almost like he's nervous. "Haha, Yeah, She was really upset with what you said about her, so she asked me to come over and ask you to apologize."

Iwaizumi couldn't believe it. "I'm so dumb"

"It's ok Iwa-chan! These things happen sometimes! Just apologize to her on Monday and everything will be fine!" Oikawa seemed to chipper up once he said his peace.

He gets up to leave and is about to walk by Iwaizumi to leave the backyard, but Iwaizumi can't hold it back anymore.

"I can't believe I actually thought something had changed! I'm so fucking DUMB! I actually thought you were here to apologize but you pull this bullshit!" Iwaizumi can feel his lifelong friendship with Oikawa slip from in between his fingers like sand. "When did some girl you barely know become more important than your lifelong friendship? What about our pack, huh?! Are you gonna drop us all the second she tells you to? She's no good for you Oikawa! She's not treating you like you deserve!"

"What the fuck do you know?" Oikawa turns towards him and looks down into his eyes, but Iwaizumi refuses to submit to the alpha. "You, who has never been in a romantic relationship, who has a father who left you, and a mother too busy working to care for you! You, You are telling me what a good relationship looks like! Ha! And the pack? Don't come crying to me that I'm not caring for them when a defective omega like you is trying to care for them and is failing. I'm the one holding the team together. Not you. No matter what you think. I'm the one that cares for them most. Oh, and for your information, she became more important than you when we started courting. I'm leaving now. Don't forget to say sorry to her on Monday."

And just like that he was gone. Iwaizumi didn't move until he couldn't hear Oikawa's footsteps anymore. Once the sound was gone he slowly made his way into his house. For the second time that week his mind was fuzzy and his moldy scent spread around the house. Iwaizumi could feel his legs beg for rest, between today's practice and his heavy emotions he's been carrying, all his muscles are pleading to stop moving.

Once he's in his room and sees his dark blue bedding lying in a hep on his bed he feels a deep desire to nest, a feeling he really doesn't feel often.  _ 'I really must be fucked.' _

He makes his way to the blanket and tries to move and bend the blanket the way he's seen Maki do it before. ' _ What the fuck am I doing? I can't do this. I'm not omega enough to make a good nest. I know this. I'm not good enough for anyone.' _

Iwaizumi stops dead. He can't keep thinking like this, if he does he'll drop and he can't let that happen. He can't let his pack know he's weak. He can't let them know that he's not the strong omega that they think he is.

He gives up on making a good nest and just crawls into the covers.  _ 'I just need to rest. That's it. I'll be better by next week. _ ' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! you know the drill; Leave a comment to let me know what you think!   
> I also just want to let you guys know that I might not post next week (Or at least I'll be late) because online collage is really kicking my ass, and it's looking like I'm going to do some independent learning classes too to upgrade some high school credits I need to get into Uni... So please be patient with me while I do this :)   
> If you want to see me talk about me writing this fic and some random other things follow me on tiktok @dang.idk <\-- (I'll keep y'all updated on when I think I'm gonna post next on here)


	5. Are you ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I"M BACK! Thank you all so so so much for all the love from last chapter! I honestly cried at the thought of all of you like like the story and wanting more, it pushed me so hard! Thank you!  
> I'm sorry this is late, I moved, turned 20, and started to fail school with in the past three weeks so my life has been very busy, but i'm happy to be posting again!  
> Also this chapter is not set to any song cuz it's a setup for the chapter. (tho the end has me thinking about 'the night of nights' from high school musical 3)  
> This chapter has - 3,769 words  
> please enjoy and leave me your thought and questions below! <3

"Dear lord! Iwaizumi are you even listening?" Makki huffed out. Makki, Matsu, and Iwaizumi were all sitting out in the courtyard eating lunch, talking about the plans for the busy week ahead of them. It seems Iwaizumi had zoned out during the conversation.

"huh? Oh umm... Sorry what were you talking about?" he asked. Looking up at his friends he could tell that they are a bit concerned for him but then Makki just rolled his eyes.

"we  _ were  _ talking about how busy this week is! Between the school dance Friday, the game on Saturday, and both me and Matsu have to catch up on the work from last week along with this week's work! It's just.. UGH!! A lot of stuff to do this week!" The big sigh that comes out of Makki seems a bit dramatic to Iwaizumi which makes him breath out a small laugh accompanied by a small smile. But it reminds him of Oikawa too. His smile leaves his face just as fast as it appeared.

Lost in his thoughts again; his mind travels back to the one thing that's been on his mind for the past three days... Oikawa. Iwaizumi doesn't know what he'll do when he sees him again, he's gonna try.... Wait...  _ School dance? _

"Uh wait.... Backtrack. What dance?"

"What do you mean ' _ what dance _ '? It's been advertised all over school! There's posters everywhere, class prese mentioned it this morning, hell! Some alpha just asked that beta over there to go to the dance and there was a very existing commotion over there!" Makki was pointing over at a couple hugging, surrounded by their friends clapping, even a few people that were also enjoying their lunch period outside were clapping for the couple.

"I had no idea..." Iwaizumi was honestly flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that he was so lost in thought that he didn't even know such a big event was coming up. ' _ Gawd... I really need to pull it together...' _

Before they could continue their conversation, the bell signals the end of the period. The group of three starts to clean up their meals and start to head into the building. Just as they were walking, the couple walked a few paces ahead of Iwaizumi, seeming to be in their own quiet conversation, they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Iwaizumi narrowly missed the two.

"Iwaizumi... Can I talk to you for a second?" Matsu turned to him, his voice soft with a edge of seriousness.

"Um? Ok? What's going on?" He looked up slightly up to the two. He _ hates _ that they both are taller than him, it makes him feel like a child when  _ he's _ supposed to be the " _ bigger _ " person as the head omega. ' _ Maybe Oikawa was right... Everything about me sorta points away from head omega status.' _

Once again, for the nth time just today Iwaizumi is lost in thought.

"Ok, I have to go. Please settle this Issei" Makki quickly turns on his feet and walks towards their classroom, not before looking at Hajime with an almost desperate gaze.

"Matsu? What's going on? Is Makki ok? Should we go to him? We shoul-"

"Iwaizumi, he's fine, a little worried but he's ok. I swear, you're such a mother hen; too focused on your chicks to even think about worrying about yourself." Matsu sadly laughed to himself. Iwaizumi can't help but feel like he's being pitied.

"What are you talking about Matsu?" He asks with a little nip of annoyance in his tone.

"Why don't we take a short walk Iwa? This hallway is getting a bit crowded." Matsu started to walk, not even bothering to wait for Iwaizumi.

' _ man, I can't tell if he's doing this on purpose to aggravate me or if its his stupid alpha brain saying that I'll just follow cuz' I'm an omega _ .' Iwaizumi just sighs deeply and follows his friend down the hall. He knows Matsu isn't doing this on purpose, he knows that Matsu knows he wouldn't follow if he wasn't being so vague about everything. Man... Iwaizumi hates that his friends know him so well.

The two of them end up on the roof. It's empty since classes have just started. They decide to sit on the one bench that was on the roof. Matsu was sitting on Iwaizumi's left, looking out towards the view of the courtyard. Iwaizumi was staring at him.

"Alright Matsu what's up?" 

"That's my question. What's up with  _ you,  _ Iwaizumi?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Bull shit!" Matsu finally looks at him. His eyes were watering and he looks like he's barely holding it together. Iwaizumi was speechless. In the years he's known Matsu he's never seen him show such strong emotions. Even for an alpha, Matsu is stoic.

"Matsu, What's going on?" Hajime's voice goes soft and motherly. He's concerned about what's made his friend cry.

"What happened Iwaizumi? The past month and a bit you've been really off, and just the past few weeks your entire scent has changed, and today... Today you smell so... So heavy? Sad? I can't describe it but it's not good, and every time you zone out it gets more intense. We're really worried about you Iwaizumi. So, I'll ask again, What is happening?" Matsu's lets a few tiers fall but doesn't do anything about them. He just lets them fall down his face. His eyes did not leave Iwaizumi.

"I had no idea... I'm so sorry that I've been worrying you guys. I had no idea. Is that why Makki ran off? Was my scent too much for him to handle? Ugh! I wish I knew I smelt like this! I would've worn scent blockers or something. I'm sorry Matsu, I won't worry you guys again. I'll keep my scent in check. You know what, I have blockers in my gym bag; I'll run down to my locker to grab them and you head back to class before we're even more late!", Iwaizumi stood up from his spot next to Matsu," Tell sensei that I wasn't feeling well or something and I'll be back in a min-'' Iwaizumi was roughly pulled back into his spot next to Matsu.

"No. You didn't answer my question! What. Is. Happening." His grip on Iwaizumi's wrist is firm and unmoving, not painful but left a message saying ' _ You aren't leaving till I get an answer _ .' 

"Listen, Matsu. I'm just stressed like you guys; with the dance and the game back to back, and school work; it's just stress. It's fine."

Matsu made a buzzing noise followed by "Wrong answer, try again."

"You know... You and Makki are way to similar." Iwaizumi remembering the time Makki came over after Oikawa told the team of his girlfriend; Makki did the exact same thing after he lied to him.

"Yeah, We're mates, of course we do similar things; However, I'm not here to talk about how similar me and my mate are. I'm here to understand why one of my best friends is smelling like a drop waiting to happen." Matsu's voice was light at first but at the end his voice is desperate again, his hand still around Iwaizumi's wrist and tiers still slowly spilling from his eyes, and still he ignores them, not caring to whip them away.

Iwaizumi reaches to whip away his tiers with his free hand, as he does, he feels his inside crumble a bit. "Ok, ok, fine. It's Oikawa and Yokoyama. Yokoyama isn't a great person and Oikawa is changing. I feel like I'm watching him turn into someone I don't even know and it's concerning. I'm full of worry that he's going to leav-" Iwaizumi was cut off by the roof doors slamming open.

_ 'Speak off the fucking devil.'  _ Iwaizumi could almost laugh at the irony of Oikawa and Yokoyama walking on to the roof.

"Woah... What are you two doing up here? You know it's not classy of an omega to take their _ friend's _ mate up on the roof by themselves." Yokoyama states. Her long wavy hair blowing gentle in the wind, her shoulders set back and stance is strong. She looks like a regal model. Her hand was holding the hand of the volleyball team's captain. Iwaizumi felt like street trash compared to her.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to imply?" Matsu stood up from his spot and stared at the girl.

"I'm just saying, I don't think it looks good for a  _ single _ omega to be sitting right next to a  _ mated _ alpha; and for you to be caressing his cheek? If  _ I  _ was Makki I wouldn't want my mate to be alone with a single omega on the rooftop. Wait... Does Makki even know the both of you are up here? Ha, I would hate for him to find out the scene we walked in on." Yokoyama started to giggle at the end. She really pissed Iwaizumi off. But what really pisses Iwaizumi off, is that Oikawa is just standing there. He's just standing next to her, not defending his friends. Oikawa just stands there; staring at them. But the silence from him only lasts a second.

"You know, she's right Mattsun. You really shouldn't let yourself be tempted by omega's." Oikawa finally piped in.

"You're right babe. Oh! And Iwaizumi now that I have you here, I believe Tooru talked to you on Friday, right? I think you have something you need to say to me." Yokoyama looks him dead in the eye's and Iwaizumi knows that she's trying to make him submit to her. 

For Iwaizumi, the smug look on her face angers him. Plus, the memory of what happened on Friday. He is ten times angrier. This girl is really over stepping boundaries and thinks there will be no repercussions. Iwaizumi has had enough of it.

"Listen here, you stank ass low life," Iwaizumi stood from his spot next to Matsu and stalked his way towards the girl. 

"Woah! Iwaizumi! I think we should just leave." Matsu had practically flown to Iwaizumi's side and he'll him by his shoulders to keep him back a bit.

Iwaizumi looks to his left a bit to look at Matsu, "NO! No, She needs to hear this." He turns to look at Yokoyama again, "You are a homewrecker, a pack wrecker; everyone on the team is too scared to talk to their own head alpha because of you. If you think you will  _ ever _ get an apology from me you must be crazier than I thought. You come here and imply so much in a situation you weren't in and if it weren't for the fact you're dating the packs alpha I would've put you on your ass a  _ long _ time ago. I used to show you a bit of respect because the team liked you at first, but after a while they all think you're a shitty person now, cause they saw the true you. That just goes to show you, you may think you can get far in life with a pretty face, but you'll need to put a bag over that personality of yours. So, don't ever think you can intimate a pack's head omega, cause I have everything to protect and I won't lose." Iwaizumi didn't break eye contact with her once, his breath labored from spewing everything out.

Oikawa stepped forward, drawing Iwaizumi's attention away from the girl. The two old best friends stared deeply at each other and with every step closer Oikawa got the more the smell of anger wafted into his nose. Oikawa was now standing right in front of him, toe to toe. The anger in his eyes really frightened him. And almost in slow motion to Iwaizumi, he watched Oikawa raise his hand, flat against the blue sky, and start to make its way down. It's planned destination, Iwaizumi's left cheek. Iwaizumi closed his eyes on instinct, preparing for a hard impact... But it never came. Instead the sound of a low growl came from his left side. He opened his eyes to see Matsu still standing next to him but instead of his hands on Iwaizumi's shoulders, where they had been before, His right hand had grabbed Oikawa's arm that was about to hit Iwaizumi 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you Oikawa! You know what fuck it! I don't want to hear it! I can't believe you were about to hit him! Have you forgotten who you are! What you stand for! I have half the mind to tell the team about what you almost did; let them kick you out of the pack!" Matsu was somewhere between yelling and growling at Oikawa. But It seems Oikawa doesn't have much to say.

"Matsu lets just go, ok? Makki is waiting for us. It's time to go." Iwaizumi decided this ' _ talk _ ' was done with and honestly didn't want to get in anymore trouble then he knows they're already in for missing some of class.

"yeah, fine, you're right." Matsu huffed out. Grabbing Iwaizumi by the shoulders again he led them off the roof quickly and down the stairs; back to their classroom. Before they entered the room Iwaizumi stopped them.

"Hey, umm... Thanks for everything Matsu. For checking if I'm alright, for stopping me from getting too close to her, because I know I would have decked her, and for protecting me from Oikawa. I'm really glad Makki has someone like you to watch out for him." He really was grateful that his friend had such a reliable mate.

"It's really no problem, I just can't believe that he almost hit you... He really isn't acting like himself." Matsu sighed.

"Well, people act differently when they're in love." Iwaizumi had to look away from Matsu, he didn't want to show the alpha that he was so closed to tears. Just saying it loud made it hurt him more. _ 'Oikawa loves her.' _

"Umm... You should head in... I'm just gonna head to the washroom quickly." Iwaizumi could even think about walking into the classroom right now. He just needed a moment to himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, just go in. I'll be in in a minute." Iwaizumi started to walk away before Matsu could even think about offering to go with him.

Iwaizumi just walked. Let his feet lead him and his mind get lost. ' _ I've never seen him look like that. I can't believe he almost hit me... Now I know how Kageyama felt... It's scary being on the receiving end of that face. I really can't believe he loves her. I really don't understand what made Oikawa fall for her, and even stay with her after seeing her personality. I really don't get it. What does she have that I don't... Ha! Who am I kidding... She has the looks of a goddess and I look like a a muscled out "bro"... Of course Oikawa wouldn't want to be with me. He wants someone pretty and delicate and submissive, and that's not me... God I wish it was me though, I wish I could be enough for him. I thought I would be, but that's so stupid, of course I'm not. I'm not good enough for anyone.' _

When Iwaizumi's mind came back into focus he found himself in front of his locker. 'Since I'm here, I'll just grab my scent blockers and head back to class.'

Once putting one the blockers he walks back to class. He enters through the front door and quietly tells the sensei that he wasn't feeling well and just got back from the nurse. His sensei just nods and sends him to his set.

He could feel Makki and Matsu's eyes burning holes into his neck where his blockers peck out a bit from under his caller as he walked to his seat. He just puts his head on the desk and waits for the end of class.

_ 'Practice is going to be hell today.' _

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

Wednesday - After school

**Come on plz!**

**No way Makki**

**It's only one outfit! Plz! it'll be fun**

**I'll just wear something I already have!**

**NOOOOO!!!!! NO! NO! You are not wearing that same old suit! NO!**

**Hey! That old suit is nice! I happen to like it a lot, and why fix what aint broke?**

**CUZ IT IS BROKE! Remember! After the last dance we went to** **someone put a hole in it**

**If I remember correctly that "someone" was you, when you were hanging off of me and ripped the arm sleeve of the coat.**

**WhAt?? NoooOOOoooOoOoo! It wasn't me! Nope no way** **BUT! Since you do remember it is ripped, why not come**

**with mew to get a new outfit!**

**Cuz a quick "One outfit" trip with you turns into a whole day trip with you leaving with 8 new outfits and you making me try on everything you touch.**

**PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! I PROMISE! JUST ONE**

**OUTFIT AND! YOU DONT HAVE TO TRY ON ANYTHING!!**

**Fine.**

**THANK YOU IWA!!!! <3**

**Shut up and just get here before I change my mind.**

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

This is what he gets for being so naive. Iwaizumi should have known better, but here he is sitting in a dressing room with a lot more than the max allowed items aloud in the dressing rooms but every time he steps out of the room Makki is there with two more things to try on.

"Iwaizumi! Come out! I want to see!" The whining from Makki almost made Iwaizumi laugh.

"Makki you sound like a child." Iwaizumi steeped out of the dressing room in a red suit that makki had picked out.

"Wow... If you dressed like this everyday I would consider leaving Matsu for you"

"Makki you've said that to everything I've put on. Find a new complement."

"Oh boo! You're just shy cause you wouldn't know what to do with all this" Makki stood from the chair he was sitting in and spun around.

"HA! Yeah, sure ok. Tell yourself that."

"Yeah, I will. And so will Matsu."

"Ugh" he had to roll his eyes at that.

"Ok... Can I just get you to try this on... And before you say no! I promise that this will be the last thing you will have you try on today! So please!" Makki begged

Iwaizumi looked at Makki quizzically. The only time Makki had to beg Iwaizumi to try something on was the first thing because he had promised him that he would have to try on anything, but after that Iwaizumi had accepted his fate and just tried on anything he was given... So what was Makki about to hand him that he thought Iwaizumi would say no too. However the thought of all of this being over pushed him to say yes.

"Makki... No way."

"Please Iwa! I know you'll look soooo good in it!! You don't have to take it home or anything! I just want to see you in it please!!!"

"fine. But no more after this."

" I swear!"

Iwaizumi entered the change room again this time with a big ass dress. Yes that's right a dress. Iwaizumi was going to try on a dress.

It's not uncommon for omega males to wear dresses. Infract a lot prefer the flowy feelings of dresses and skirts. He's seen Makki wear a few on occasion; but never Iwaizumi. He's always worn pants. He's never felt delicate enough to wear something so... So beautiful. And this dress in front of him is gorgeous.

"Hurry up!"

"OK! Give me a sec!"

Iwaizumi slowly puts on the dress afraid that he might rip it. Once its on he takes a deep breath and opens the door and steps out to look in the mirror that sits on the wall across from his door.

The dress was an A-line fit, with capped sleeves and a straight cut that sits just an inch under his collarbone; the colour was black with some soft teal seams.

"wow... Iwaizumi... You look... Hot." Iwaizumi had to laugh a bit.

"you think so?"

"Yes! Oh my god! Please wear this to the dance! Please please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!"

"No way! Yes this dress is amazing, and ok, fine I look decent in it but there's no way I'll wear a dress to school. You've already convinced me to even go, be lucky I don't decide to wear my sweats to the dance."

Iwaizumi truly did love the dress, this was the first time he was in one that made him feel like he wasn't just playing dress up. The sleeves showed off his biceps nicely and the cut and fit didn't feel like he was immobilized and he almost felt beautiful in it. But no. No way was he wearing this in front of anyone other than Makki.

"Please! I'll wear one too! I'll find a nice dress and wear it too! Please you have to wear this one. I'll even buy it for you."

"Makki..."

No Iwaizumi. Please. The look on your face when you saw yourself in it... It's the most confident and happiest I've seen you in a long time.. so please." The look of desperation in Makki's eye's really surprised Iwaizumi. Had it really been that long since he's looked truly happy? He really does like this dress...

"Fine. I will buy it but you do have to wear one too."

"Oh my God! Yes! We are going to attract every alpha there!"

"Makki, you do remember your mated, right?"

"Yeah, and what better way to get him a bit jealous! Cause, man! Iwaizumi, when I tell you that when Matsu's jealous he fucks like a mons-"

"Oh my lord! Makki not the time or place to talk about your sex life!"

" Don't be a prude Iwa! What are you my grandma?" Makki laughed and ran off into the dress section.

"Hey! Get back here dumbass!" Iwaizumi was about to chase his friend when the worker in charge of the dressing rooms stopped him and told him he needed to take off the dress to exit the dressing room area. Iwaizumi blushed a bit in embarrassment, quickly apologized to the worker and went back and changed back into his streetwear. By the time he was out Makki had picked out his dress and was in line to check out. Iwaizumi walked up next to him and slapped the back off his head. Makki just started to laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

It was the first day in months Iwaizumi has felt any type of normalise. He felt truly happy and content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha think? let me know in the comments! <3


	6. Dancing on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all for waiting :) I'm very excited to post this chapter (Even tho its a bit short) cuz this is this chapter was the idea for this whole story.  
> This chapter is based off the song - Dancing on my own by Calum Scott  
> When I first heard this song, back in the beginning of quarantine, the idea for this chapter came to my mind, and from there I started this story!   
> Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"I still can't believe you made me come to this stupid dance, wearing this."

"Oh please! Iwaizumi, you look amazing and you'll have fun. You were excited about this just two days ago! Don't chicken out now!" Makki pleaded with Iwaizumi as they were walking into the hall where the dance was being held.

Iwaizumi knew he was chickening out but he couldn't help it, as they walked to the ball room he couldn't help the feeling of how real this just got. He was about to walk into a room packed with people from his school looking they way he did, he was wearing the dress the he bought a few days ago, his hair straighten into soft waves (He thought he sorta looked like Oikawa, if the alpha had shorter hair), and Makki demanded he wore a little makeup, so he was wearing mascara, lip gloss and cover up. He thought he looked amazing and he told Makki such when they first left the house, but now he was a bit scared. He wasn't sure how people would react, he knew he wouldn't get any negative comments but he knew he would get questions on the style change and didn't want to have to explain it. He was also nervous to go to such a big school event without his best friend, sure Oikawa will be there, but he will be with his girlfriend, and Iwaizumi knows the alpha will be ignoring him the whole time. Just the thought of it makes his insides twist uncomfortably and he knew if he hadn't put on sent blockers before they left he would be releasing nervous pheromones'.

He hated that he did that so often now; releasing all these negative pheromones', this depressed person wasn't who was and it frustrated him. He wanted to be better. But just the thought of walking into this dance made him rethink the change. He could roll up in the poorly made nest he made a few days ago in his quiet, lonely home.

"Makki, I-"

"Wooow… Look at these two beautiful omega's" Matsu said as he pushed off the wall he was leaning on outside the ball room door. He walked towards them kissing Makki on his forehead softly, he then looked at Iwaizumi with a soft, happy smile. "Absolutely gorgeous outside and inside you too!" Matsu says happily, he then links his arms with Makki and Iwaizumi, "And aren’t I the luckiest alpha here to be able to walk both of you in!" He smiles and laughs.

"Matsu, you know we aren't just arm candy right, we are people." Iwaizumi puffs out, acting annoyed but he tightens his grip on Matsu's arm just a bit, extremely thankful to have a stabling scent and present next to him. He also knew that Matsu said this with no malicious intent, he was just complimenting his omega, and his pack’s head omega.

"Oh come on! I can't just complete you two without getting a lecture from mister pack omega, eh?" Matsu laughs.

"It's fine love, you're just a silly alpha, we forgive you." Makki smiled as he rubbed his mate's hair.

"Hey! This hair took time you know! You can't get this put together lazy look by chance you know!" Matsu lightly swatted Makki's hand away. His hair was nice Iwaizumi thought as he actually looked at it, it looked soft. Matsu was also wearing a perfectly fitting black suit and tie, the tie was the same colour dark blue as Makki's dress.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry. Can we go in now?" Makki asked his mate but his eyes drifted to Iwaizumi as if he was going to run now that they were at the room's doors.

Iwaizumi huffed out. "Yeah lets get this over with." He could handle one night with his friends, and the thought of leaving and possibly disappointing his two friends scared him more then the crowd of people on the other side of the door.

\-----------

The dance was going a lot better than Iwaizumi thought it would, he saw Oikawa on the other side of the dance floor with his girlfriend but Iwaizumi quickly looked away. He wasn't going to let that alpha mess up his night, nope, not for Oikawa, not worth it.

He jumped, danced, and partied the night away with his friends; they all laughed, smiled, joked, and ate through the night. What was also really nice was that Iwaizumi didn't feel like a third wheel to the mated pair. He was afraid of that but he's glad that worry didn't come to fruition.

As the night started to come to a close the deejay decided to play a slow song for the couples to dance too. Iwaizumi decided that this would be the perfect time for him to take a seat at their table and drink some water, and catch his breath. The seat next to him pulled out as he was greeted with a huff from Makki.

"Geez! That was some hard dancing, huh Iwaizumi?"

"Makki what the hell are you doing? Go dance with Matsu." Iwaizumi was shocked to see the other omega sipping on water instead of dancing with his mate. Sure, the duo would always joke that slow dances were sappy and lame but Iwaizumi also knew the Makki actual loved it; he loved the feel of his alpha's arms leading him and keeping him safe, he loved the ability to lean his face into Matsu's neck and be able smell his scent right from the source, Iwaizumi knew Makki loved it because they've had long talks and deep talks that reviled all their desires and feelings. In fact he knew all the deep stuff of all his pack mates.

"What, slow dance? Please Iwaizumi, I'm better than that." Makki brushed off.

"No you're not, asshole, just go dance, I need a minute to breathe without you two freaks at my side." Iwaizumi pushed Makki a bit. Makki looked at Iwaizumi with a look in his eyes that seemed to ask 'Are you sure you'll be ok?' and Iwaizumi just chucked and softly nodded his head.

"Fine, but I know you love us!" Makki said as he ran to his alpha who was standing a few feet away.

Iwaizumi watched the couple walk onto the dance floor and start to dance. They looked as if they forgot about the rest of the world. They looked so content. Iwaizumi had to look away, he felt he was intruding on a private moment. As he looked away his eyes were pulled to Oikawa. The alpha was dancing and swaying with his girlfriend. And all of a sudden Iwaizumi couldn't look away. Oikawa looked at her with such soft eyes, and a soft smile that Iwaizumi couldn't help but wish were directed at him. He watched as he leaned down and kissed her softly and deeply. And Iwaizumi once again couldn't help but wish he was the one resaving Oikawa's kiss, he wished he was the one going home with the boy. They would've laughed and kiss and danced the rest of the night even as they went home, they would whisper sweet nothings to each other. They would be happy.

But that was not how this night was going to end. And as the song came to an end, Iwaizumi was pulled from his thoughts.

Iwaizumi decided that he would wait for his friends outside. He needed some fresh air.

He wasn't sure how long he was out there but he knew it wasn't for long, as people started to pour out of the building he saw his two friends looking around for him.

"Hey you two, Have a good time?" He asked the pair as he walked up from behind them.

"Where did you go!? Where did you come from?!" Makki asked, a bit panicked, looking around to see if he could find exactly where his friend had come from.

"Cotton eye Joe." Matsu whispered loudly for the two other males to hear.

"Ok, fine, that was funny , but I'm being-"

"Chill Makki, I just needed fresh air. Are you two ready to go?" Iwaizumi changed the topic quickly, He didn't want to talk about him being outside, he wanted to go home to his empty house and sleep.

Matsu ended up driving all of them home, of course dropping Iwaizumi off first. "Bye you two, I had a great time tonight. Thanks for convincing me Makki." Iwaizumi said as he closed the car door. Walking up to his house he heard Makki's voice from the car.

"Bye Iwaizumi! Get some rest! Remember, we have a game tomorrow!" Makki waved out the window to him.

"your telling me to get rest? Please, it's you two that are going to be up later than me!" He yelled back to the idiot's in the car.

"You know it!" Matsu laughed loudly

"God! I wasn't serious! Please use pretension!"

"sure thing mom!" Makki said jokingly.

Iwaizumi just shook his head laughing to himself. He unlocked and opened his front door, turned and waved the duo goodbye, watched them drive off, and he went inside locking the door. He moved to his room and changed into his pajamas, taking off his scent blockers he jumped into bed ready for a goodnight's rest.

However, he was up for a few more hours, unable to get the picture of Oikawa out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They really motivate me :) Hope you enjoyed! have a great day :)


	7. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last game didn't end the way they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the love and suport! I hope you all enjoy this longer chapter!
> 
> I listened to King by Lauren Aquilina while writing this.

The sound of his alarm is what woke Iwaizumi that morning. He yawned and stretched, and proceeded to get ready for the match they have today. Iwaizumi walked around his quiet house, he couldn't help but think of his mother. He wondered what she was up to, she's been gone on her work trip for a few weeks now and has yet to call her only son.

"Maybe she's busy, she works hard, and she probably just is working over time and is too tired to call." He told himself as he stuffed his gym bag with his uniform, shoes, and water bottle.

By the time he was getting to school the sun had just risen over the horizon. He walked to the back of the school where the sports bus was and found a few of his teammates standing there, all of them looked like they could barely keep their eyes open. He seemed to catch the attention of a few of them as he walked closer.

"Iwaiiiiizuuuummiiii-seennpaaiii" Kunimi wined as he walked over to Iwaizumi. Kunimi looked exhausted as he leaned into his side. Iwaizumi couldn't resist the small smile that brushed over his face. It was hard work but he really did love being the head omega, he loved the soft moments like this were someone would feel comfortable enough that they would seek out his side to curl into; He loved being the shoulder to lean on, he loved being the listening ears, and he loved being the one to look out for them. For a brief moment he wondered if Oikawa felt the same way about being the head alpha in their small pack. Iwaizumi hopes the other boy does.

"Kunimi-kun, I'm honestly surprised to see you here so early, you're usually one of the last to show up." Iwaizumi said softly to the younger omega, Iwaizumi slowly started to run his hand softly up and down the omega's back. "What brought you here so early, huh?" Iwaizumi inquired. Kunimi didn't respond right away, he just slowly melted into Iwaizumi's side, his tired eyes falling closed and his head resting on top of Iwaizumi's head. Iwaizumi started to run his hand softly up and down Kunimi’s back; he was sure that if he continued he might be able to get the younger to start to purr.

"That pain over there barged into my house soooo early this morning and dragged me here." He groaned out pointing a finger at Kindaichi. The poor alpha looks slightly offended at the omega. "I hate him." Kunimi whispered loudly. The hurt on Kindaichi's face only lasted a second before he started to defend himself.

"Hey! I just wanted to finally be early for once! You always make me wait for you when you sleep in! I just decided to skip that step this one time!" Kindaichi almost yelled. He seemed to actually be a bit hurt at what his friend said. Iwaizumi decided this is the point to step in.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey, it's ok Kindaichi-kun, I don't think he actually means it when he said he hated you. You know that, Kunimi's just a big bag of lazy bones and doesn't like getting up so early."

Kindaichi snickers a little at that, and Kunimi lightly hits Iwaizumi's side with a soft, dramatic 'Hey.' with a faux hurtful tone, but the younger omega made no move to leave his side.

"Yeah, I know, I think I'm just overly tired too. I honestly didn't think it would be as easy as it was to get him here, so we did get here early then expected." The alpha yawned out; slowly walking to Iwaizumi's other side, he laid his head on top of Iwaizumi's head. It almost seemed like an absent minded move on Kindaichi's part. Iwaizumi let out a little puff of air as he started to run his other hand slowly up and down the other's back too. He's still upset that both of the first-years are six-foot and over, while he still was only 5’10”.

With both of his hands going through his two underclassmen he lets a soft smile rise on his face. Just at that moment he looks up to see the faces of a disgruntled Kyotani, and a sleepy Yahaba.

"Oh, Good morning you two. How was the walk here?" Iwaizumi asked.

However, he didn’t get a response instead the two second years walk over to him, Yahaba hugging him from the front, his arms going around his waist and leaning a bit to rest his head just under Iwaizumi's chin; and Kyotani walked around him too his back and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck, his hands resting just under Yahaba's face, and he leans his head down to rest it on his arms that lay on Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi was surprised by the sudden pile that was starting, and with all four underclassmen leaning on him, he was starting to wobble under all the weight. But he was too content to move.

After a few more minutes though, he suggested sitting down instead; all of them agreed, all tired from standing. Once they all got situated on the ground, he could see that a few of them had fallen asleep; all except Kyotani.

"Why don't you take a little nap Kyotani? I'll wake you all up when it's time to go." Iwaizumi offered the young alpha. The poor boy looked like he was fighting off sleep, and he was losing.

"Huh? No it's ok Iwaizumi-senpai, you sleep you were probably up late since that dance was last night. You sleep, I… I can watch you all." Kyotani mumbled out. He couldn't even keep his eyes open till the end of his sentence. Iwaizumi couldn't help but giggle a little at the sleepy kid.

"You know Kyotani, I think you will make a great head alpha one day soon, but you're not yet and you should relish in that. You sleep, ok? I promise I'll get a little nap once you all are asleep and I know you're all secure." Iwaizumi reassured the boy. Kyotani fell asleep within a minute after Iwaizumi spoke. Now that everyone was napping peacefully on the cool ground with the morning sun's light warming them, Iwaizumi had the opportunity to take a deep breath and smell all of the content scents of his kohai all mixing together. This was his favorite moment; all of their happy scent mixing together so well that it was hard to tell who was who anymore, it was just a scent of a happy pack… A happy family. In this moment Iwaizumi promised he would do all he could to make sure his entire pack stays like this… Stay this happy, content, and safe. With those final thoughts he let his eye's fall shut.

\-------------------------------------

"Iwaizumi… Iwaizumi… It's time to get up and get ready to get on the bus."

"huh?" Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes. He looked up to see that Coach Mizoguchi had been the person who woke him up. "Oh, Yes, sorry Coach. I'll get everyone up." He responded and looked down and noticed that Watari, Makki, and Matsu had joined in on their little pack nap. Iwaizumi couldn't help but wonder where Oikawa was. The captain was usually one of the first to meet at the bus and he usually wouldn't pass up a chance to nap with his pack. Iwaizumi pushed the thoughts away, and slowly, he started to wake everyone up one-by-one. As everyone picked up their belongings and started making their way onto the bus, the Head Coach Irihata and Coach Mizoguchi got settled at the front of the bus.

When Iwaizumi finally got onto the bus he noticed that Oikawa and Yokoyama were already settled on the bus.

Iwaizumi couldn't believe it. He knew that Oikawa was pissed at him and he knew that Yokoyama doesn't like him at all, but for both of them to not join the team outside didn't sit right with the Head Omega. How could the Oikawa, Head Alpha, leave his team outside without him. He didn't have to join, others haven't joined before, but they always sit near to still be a part of the bonding moment. Oikawa made the decision to not participate in this bonding moment. Oikawa usually starts whining if they don't have a bonding moment before a game. The alpha says it helps the team work as One. But no, he's just sitting in the bus with Yokoyama. Iwaizumi was beyond angry but decided to hold his tongue. The last thing he wanted was to ruin everyone's peaceful feeling with a fight between the Heads of the pack. That wouldn't lead to anything good.

Iwaizumi focuses instead on finding a spot to sit. Makki and Matsu are sitting together, Yahaba is sitting next to Kyotani, Kunimi is next to Kindaichi. Iwaizumi finds an open spot next to Watari. He thinks this would be a good time to grow a better bond with a young beta, he always seems hesitant to approach Iwaizumi about things, so this trip would be a good time to talk with the Libero.

Iwaizumi takes the seat. "Good morning Watari." Iwaizumi greets. The beta smiles at him and greets him back.

\-----------------------------------

The change room was filled with exciting buzz. Everyone was getting ready for the game and with the nap this morning everyone was filled with energy.

Just as everyone was about ready there was a knock on the door and the voice of their coach sounded from the other side "Is everyone ready? Is it Ok for me to come in?" With a quick look around the room to see everyone dressed in their volleyball uniform, Iwaizumi was about to respond when Oikawa's voice rang out first.

"Yup, you can come in coach." Iwaizumi sent a look over to the captain. The boy seemed lost in thought a bit but was still present. If Iwaizumi knew one thing about his childhood friend, it was that nothing was going to stop him from putting 110% into the game.

The door slowly opens and the two alpha coaches walk in with boxes in their hands. "Ok before you guys go out there you need to put these on." The boxes started to be handed out around the room. Inside were scent patches, but these ones weren't like the ones that they usually used. The ones that are normally used are ones you can find at any store with ease, they worked fine, with only a little bit of scent seeping out if used for too long; those are the ones Iwaizumi had been using for the past few months, the ones that he had stashed in his bag. The ones in the box however, these are high grade, they almost look like ones used in medical emergencies by Doctors, nurses, and paramedics. These types of scent patches are made to not let any scent out for hours maybe even days if need be. Iwaizumi shot a look up to the coaches hoping to hear a reason as to why they were being handed such extreme patches. Lucky for him, it seems Coach Irihata expected some questions.

"These are what are recommended for this game. There were some… problems that aroused the last game this team played against, so to prevent a similar situation from happening again, these are the patches we are using." Irihata's tone at the end told the room that this is the best explanation they were getting, so don't bother asking any more questions. The thought of something bad happening to his team had Iwaizumi a bit on edge.

As everyone started to leave the room, Iwaizumi stood by the door checking if everyone's patches were on right before they left the room. The last person in the room was Oikawa. Iwaizumi was almost tempted to just leave before checking the alpha's patches. Oikawa could handle himself if he got in trouble; but Iwaizumi stayed, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if the alpha got hurt because he wasn't wearing the patches right and he could have prevented it.

"Oy, Oikawa, come here and let me check if you're wearing those patches right." The alpha locked eyes with Iwaizumi. He almost seemed surprised to hear Iwaizumi call out to him. He walked over after a second, his strides leading him right to Iwaizumi.

"Huh? You think I don't know how to put on my own patches?"

"No. I trust you to do it fine. I just have a bad feeling, so just let me check. If not, don't blame me if you get into trouble." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Suddenly the sound of Oikawa's stupid laughing/snort meet Iwaizumi's ears.

"Awww, Iwa-chan! You're acting like my mom again."

Iwaizumi was frozen. He couldn't rip his eyes away from the little happy smile on Oikawa's lips, and the sound of that stupid nickname. God, Iwaizumi didn't realize he missed the nickname. He forgot how annoyingly sweet it sounded coming from the alpha. Iwaizumi knew he missed the alpha but he didn't realize how much he missed him till this moment. He didn't notice how lonely he felt until this moment. The walks to school, the walks home, the weekends; it all seemed so lonely without Oikawa. Without his best friend. Without his long time crush.

At this moment everything almost seems normal.

"Hey! Babe!" Yokoyama called out from the hallway. She then appears in the doorway. "Oh, there you two are! Everyone's waiting." Yokoyama's voice was dripping with fake kindness. The sound made Iwaizumi want to punch her teeth down her throat.

"Oh, sorry love I'll head out." Oikawa leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and followed the alpha out the room. Well, he was, until there was an arm blocking the exit for him. That arm belongs to Yokoyama.

"Dear, can you tell the team to go ahead? I just want to talk to Iwaizumi. Just some omega stuff, hehe."

"Sure thing love. But please hurry." Oikawa said. Then he left. Iwaizumi just watched his back walking away, he tried willing the alpha to turn and come back; but he didn't, Oikawa turned a corner and was gone. That just left Iwaizumi and Yokoyama together. Iwaizumi just wanted this to be over with.

"What do you want? I doubt it's an "Omega" problem. So what is it?" He spat out. He really had no patience for this girl.

"I'll just get to the point. I don't like that you're the head Omega."

Iwaizumi was shocked. He couldn't believe she just said that. "Excuse me?"

"The way you act. Especially last night! It really sets a bad example for the underclassmen."

Iwaizumi had no words. Who was this bitch? Who did she think she was to say this to him? What the hell did he do at the dance last night that led to this? "I'm sorry? What?"

"Listen, I know you're single and desperate, but that doesn't mean you can go to a school dance looking like a cheap tramp. That dress and makeup seemed inappropriate. And the way you stuck to Matsu and Makki all night, it was kind of sad. And on that same note, the way you hang off of Matsu is extremely rude to Makki. I know it must be hard for an… unusual… omega like you to find a mate, much less a date, but maybe you should find an alpha that isn't already mated? I can't believe Makki would be ok with you acting that way to his mate. Which made me think, why is he ok with it? And I figured out that it was because you are the head omega, and he can't say no to you without fear of being thrown out of the pack. I wonder what he would say if he found out about me and Oikawa walking into that one time on the roof? Those are two of the reasons why I think you shouldn't be the head omega. Oh and this morning? What the hell was that? You were lying on the ground with a lot of alpha, sure there were some omega's but it was very unsettling to look at. You should take better care of your image. These are just some of the things I've seen that I think you need to… work on. And yes, I know it's the end of the year, but I believe it's never too late to improve yourself, Iwa-chan." Yokoyama looked down at the watch that rested on her left wrist. "Oh, would you look at the time! we should get going!" She just smiled, turned, and ran down the hall.

He _hated_ the sound of that nickname coming from her, but was she right? Did the dress not look as good as he thought? Was he making Makki upset with how close he was with Matsu? Did he not treat the team right?... NO. No. no! this is not the time to think about it! He needs to go support his team right now. He needs to help them win this last game.

\-------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi is ferrous. The game isn't going in their favor. The entire team isn't playing at their best and it's showing, and Oikawa isn't trying to bring out the team's skills, it seems he’s trying to show off his skills and leaving his team, his pack, in the dust. And it's really pissing Iwaizumi off. However, what's really setting off the omega, was the feeling of being watched. He isn’t 100% sure, but he can feel someone in the crowd behind him watching him and it's really distracting the omega. He keeps looking behind him trying to find the person staring but it's causing him to lose his focus on the game and he's been late to saves, receives, and spikes because of it.

\-------------------------------------------

They lost. Their official last game as a whole team. They lost. And Iwaizumi was to blame. He screwed up the last toss that was sent his way and spiked it right to the libero. He screwed up so many times this game, there was no one else to blame for the loss; the whole team did their best by the end and Iwaizumi couldn't pull it together for his pack. How could he fail them like this? Not only the underclassmen, but especially the third years; Matsu, Makki,… And even Oikawa. He let all of them down. _'God, I'm the worst. I just couldn't do anything right.'_

Iwaizumi was brought out of his thoughts as the team screamed a thank you to the small crowd that watched the unofficial match. He bowed with his team as thanks to the crowd, and they stood back up to leave. The team seemed to be walking a lot faster than him, or maybe he was just walking a lot slower. He wasn't sure. His mind was becoming fuzzy with the disappointment he felt towards himself.

However, he was coherent enough to hear the quiet comment Yokoyama made towards him. "Good job Iwaizumi, Really screwed it for the team. You do realize this is the last memory they will have of playing together; and you messed it up big time." Yokoyama spat out quietly. She left quickly after, to catch up to Oikawa. "Hey love, My mom is out front in the car, I'll be waiting for you there, ok?" Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa nodded at the girl and kissed her forehead then stepped into the change room. 

Weird, Oikawa wasn't coming back on the bus? This is their last time as a team to travel back to the school and he wasn't coming? Iwaizumi thought it was a little odd but couldn't focus on that thought for long, his mind was only able to focus on the fuzzy feeling that was sitting at the back of his consciousness. 

Walking into the changeroom for the last time wasn't anything like Iwaizumi thought it would be. He didn't think it would be this quite. The only sound was of cloths shuffling as they were being taken off and put on, and the soft sound of sniffling from the defeated team members.

It was heart wrenching for Iwaizumi. He really was at fault for their tears and runny noses. Iwaizumi went to the locker he was using and started to get change, still lost in his thoughts, his brain once again fuzzy with a storm of negative thoughts and emotions.

Once again, Iwaizumi was ripped from his thoughts by a voice, this time the voice was Oikawa's. "I have something to say."

Iwaizumi knew this is what the team needed right now. A speech from their captain, their pack alpha, the person they all looked up too. They needed to hear his praise and how proud he was of his team. It was the same speech he gave after every game; he would always say a good thing each one of them did in the game, no matter if they lost or won. It was what they needed. But the exact words scared Iwaizumi at first. ' _I have something to say_ ' it was similar to how he told the team he was courting Yokoyama. And, well…. You see how well that's turned out for them. Iwaizumi shook the thought out of his head. He had to listen to what Oikawa was going to say; he hoped that it would pull him out of the fuzzy part of his head.

"After graduation I'm moving to Argentina, and starting immediately I'm stepping down as the head alpha and leaving the pack, and I have decided to have Kyotani step up to head alpha." The room was quiet for a second. Everyone was staring at Oikawa hoping for him to say that he was joking. However, he didn't; he just stood and looked back at his team. His face was stone cold, but Iwaizumi could see the small look of uncertainty in his eyes.

The next second the room was in an uproar. There was screaming, and crying, and begging; but Iwaizumi stayed still. He could even think straight, the room around him seemed suffocating and he could only focus on leaving the room. He wasn't even fully changed yet. He had a pair of sweatpants on but he was still wearing his jersey as he walked out of the room quietly. He stumbled through the halls unsure of where he was going, he just knew he had to leave that room and the crowded halls. _'He's leaving because I wasn't good enough. I couldn't support the team properly, I couldn't support him properly. I'm not good enough. That's why he's leaving. That's why everyone leaves; Mom, dad, and now Oikawa. I really can't be loved. I really am not good enough for anyone or anything.'_ Iwaizumi's thoughts took over as he walked through the winding halls. The fuzzy feeling became a full haze as his thoughts spiraled down more.

Before he knows it he's lying on the floor, he's not sure when it happened but he could feel the whole left side of his body against the cold floor. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't even hear the crowd of people anymore. _'I really am a useless, lost cause.'_

He's eye's started to fall shut but not before he saw someone approach and their deep voice "Hey, kid? You ok? Why are you on the floor?"

The man’s gaze felt familiar. However, Iwaizumi didn't have the energy to respond.

_'Just leave me, I'll just be a waste of your time'._ This was the last thing Iwaizumi thought to himself before he fell into a Drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts and feelings in the comments! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!! They really motivate me! :)  
> See y'all next week!


End file.
